


Summer Storm

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien!Strife, Fluff, I need to stop writing Parvill fluff and finish off my longer stories.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm rolls through the forest near Strife and Parvis' home. Unfortunately, Strife has never seen a storm before, and he's hardly keen on all the noise coming from outside. Parvis tries to be comforting without making jokes.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeerDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerDog/gifts).



> The idea of Strife being afraid of storms was mentioned by DeerDog on one of my other stories surrounding these two, since in my headcannons, Strife isn't really used to weather at first, with it being more or less non-existent where he grew up. I realised that this could result in some rather cute stuff with him and Parvis, and I just had to write it, so I had a think, and ended up with this. And I'm really rather happy with it.  
> I'm such a sucker for Parvill fluff, it's getting out of hand.. -3-  
> Enjoy! :)

It wasn't a very pleasant evening. It was the middle of August, yet it was dark and wet and windy and just generally not very nice. It had been raining more or less all day, on and off every few hours. But it had been coming down increasingly heavily for a while now. And neither William Strife nor Alexander Parvis were so keen on this awful weather. Though their reasons for disliking it were completely different.

The two young men were busy doing their own thing. Strife was sat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, book in one hand, mug of tea - a drink of which he'd become rather fond of during his short time on Minecraftia - in the other. Doing his best to ignore the onslaught of rain lashing against the windows. 

Parvis was downstairs, sitting on one of the chests, strumming aimlessly on his guitar, throwing together random tunes for no real reason. Though occasionally jotting down things he liked in the notebook sat open beside him. Full of different musical scores. Most of which were meaningless, though some had been expanded into full tracks with his band-mates. He'd retreated into the basement when he could no longer hear himself think due to the rain drumming against the windows at increasingly loud volumes. Blotting out his music as it went.

The rain only seemed to grow heavier as time went on, which just infuriated Strife, distracting him from his reading. He hated the weather on Minecraftia. Despised it. It was just-- strange. And far too random for his liking.

Parvis came upstairs in search of something to drink, his guitar slung across his back, his notebook in his back pocket and his quill tucked behind his ear.

"Wow. It's really raining out there huh." The musician said simply as he stopped near Strife, sounding almost as if he wasn't aware that it was raining as he peered out of the window for a moment, before looking down at his friend, who was now also watching the rain, having given up trying to read with so much noise around him.

"Why is there so much rain? It has been raining all day.." Strife said plainly, dropping his book down on top of the coffee table. Parvis could tell in an instant that his alien friend didn't have his translators switched on. It was easy to tell, his speech was simpler, his accent heavier, and his pronunciation was a little all over the place at times. Parvis didn't mind, not at all, if anything, he liked it, but he also found it funny that Strife would try and hide it.

"We are near a jungle Strife. It's bound to rain a lot. There's probably a storm coming though. I wouldn't worry about it." Parvis shrugged as he continued on towards the kitchen.

"..Storm?" Strife asked, but before Parvis could say anything, there was a bright flash of light coming from outside. Which directed Strife's attention back to the window. Parvis started counting slowly as he too turned to face the window again. 

After about four seconds there was a loud rumbling sound coming from the sky, making Strife jump and freeze up. Parvis on the other hand, started grinning, and he dashed over to the window, leaning against the window sill as he peered through the glass.

A few moments later there was another flash, a bolt of white lightning streaking across the sky for a fraction of a second. Followed quickly by another rumble of thunder, louder this time. 

Strife pulled his feet up onto his chair as he stared out the window, confused and rather scared as to what was going on, this had certainly not happened before..

"Haha, I love thunderstorms!" Parvis beamed, as he turned away from the window to face Strife, who was gradually curling up more and more in his chair as the thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled in the dark clouds above. Parvis raised an eyebrow at the rather startled looking alien. "Strife?" A cheeky smile crossed the musicians face. "You're not scared of a little ol' thunderstorm are you?"

"I hate weather.." Strife scowled. Refusing to look at Parvis.

"Ah it's not so bad Will, you'll get used to it." Parvis smiled as he took his guitar off his back and propped it against the wall. He walked over to his friend, carefully plucking Strife's empty mug from his grasp and setting it down on the coffee table.

"What even is it?" Strife asked, relaxing slightly for a moment, though the next roar of thunder made him flinch again. Parvis chuckled lightly as he looked down at his friend.

"It's a thunderstorm. Thunder and lightning and rain. Kinda cool actually. Loud. But cool." Parvis grinned as he put his notebook and quill down on the table with Strife's book. "You do know what thunder and lightning is, right Strifey?" He added, Strife merely raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired human in front of him. "Will, you've met KirinDave, you must know what lightning is. Electricity coming from the sky? Thunder is hot air expanding after a lightning strike, or something like that anyway." He explained to the best of his ability. He didn't really know a great deal about what caused weather to happen.

"Ok.. Why were you counting though?" Strife questioned, not sure where that fit into it.

"Oh that's an easy one, if you time the gap between the lightning and the thunder, you can get a rough idea of how far away the storm is. 'Cos light travels faster than sound and all that." Parvis smiled, bouncing slightly on his feet. Another flash of lightning came from outside, followed almost instantly by an incredibly load crash of thunder. "For example, them being that close together would suggest that the storm is right on top of us.." Parvis added as he looked back out the window, when he turned to face Strife again, the blonde was curled up even more, his emerald eyes looking a bit dull, light red dots starting to appear under them.

As soon as Parvis saw that, he knew that Strife was genuinely scared. He rarely spoke about himself, about his life before coming to Minecraftia or about his little alien traits that made him distinctly different from humans, but Parvis had figured out pretty early on that the markings that would occasionally appear under his eyes in various colours were indicators of strong emotion, he'd seen similar occurrences on Xephos though never really figured out what it meant until he met Strife. An emerald green that matched his eyes was happiness, deep red was anger, a lighter red was fear, blue was sadness, pink was embarrassment. Parvis was convinced that Strife didn't blush, he just lit up with pink lights.

"Will, you don't need to be scared of the storm you know, it can't hurt us in here." Parvis said softly, his smile fading. Strife merely looked at him suspiciously. Parvis sighed before stepping towards where Strife was sat. "Budge up." He said simply, though he dropped down next to Strife before the alien had a chance to move.

"This seat is designed for one person Parvis!" Strife scowled as he moved his legs and shifted in his seat in an attempt to get comfy again with Parvis squashed against him.

"Oh stop complaining, you're stick-thin and all legs, you don't take up space." Parvis said firmly, though a smile was playing at his lips.

After a minute or two of fidgeting they were relatively comfy, albeit, somewhat cramped in the armchair that had definitely been made to seat one person, not two.

"Considering you were mildly alarmed by rain the first time you saw it, I kinda understand why you don't like the thunder and lightning. Heh. I used to be scared of it too when I was small, I hated it. But I got used to it. I think it's pretty awesome now. And you will get used to it too Strifey. Though I doubt your first storm being this close really helps.." Parvis said calmly, not taking his eyes off of Strife's.

"How often does this happen?" Was all Strife said in response, his voice flat as he looked away from Parvis' chocolate brown eyes.

"Not very often. Usually only in the summer after it's been really humid for a while." Parvis replied simply. Still watching Strife, the lights under his eyes hadn't faded, he was still afraid.

Thunder and lightning lit up and rumbled through the room once more, making Strife flinch and freeze again. Parvis sighed before casually wrapping his arms around his friends thin frame, leaning against him, this made Strife freeze up for a completely different reason.

"..Parvis..-" Strife started, but he didn't get a chance to continue, as he was quickly shushed by the musician.

"Shhh. Just relax. The storm can't hurt you. You're safe here. And Parvy's here to look after you." Strife simply wasn't sure how to respond to that. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, as well as pulling his feet back up onto it. Parvis stayed put, his head against his blonde friends arm, still looking up at his emerald eyes, the lights around them had started to fade, which meant he was starting to relax. A small smile crossed Parvis' lips as he closed his eyes. Thunder and lightning still flashing and crashing outside every few minutes, making Strife flinch and tense up for a moment, but less than before.

About fifteen minutes later, once the worst of the storm had passed, Parvis felt Strife's breathing level out, and as he opened his eyes and looked up at his friend, he saw that not only had the little lights vanished completely, but Strife had fallen asleep, curled up slightly in his arms. Parvis wasn't sure what to make of this, but he certainly wasn't complaining, and so he simply closed his eyes again and let himself drift off to sleep. No doubt Strife would have a go at him in the morning, but he didn't care, he got to spend the night looking after his new best friend.


End file.
